


Quid Pro Quo

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Modern Era, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: magine Not Being Able To Get Yourself Off and having to ask your favorite Ragnarsson (Ivar) for help





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: smut, NSFW text, mentions of masturbation, language, oral,

You were beyond pissed. It was to the point that you wanted to smash everything in the house up. After a whole week of trying, your body was suddenly deciding you weren’t good enough. No vibrator, hand, finger, movement, bath bomb, and whatever else people with your problem have tried, was working. It was fail after fail after fail. 

You never thought to admit it but you needed help. If you didn’t get off soon you feared you would have died from the frustration alone. To make matters worse you were supposed to meet with your friend Ivar today. But you couldn’t go… Not when you were a panting mess and couldn’t relieve yourself. 

There was a loud knock at your door. You jumped and ran your hands through your hair. Shit! Too late! 

“Ummm, Ivar… I’m sorry I can’t go out with you today. Im…. sick.” You yelled out. 

Your front door to your apartment opened anyways revealing your newest friend. He held his crutches and looked at you with his beautiful blue eyes. 

“You’re not sick!” 

And then came your doom. He shut the door with a simple swing of his elbow. There was a thick and heavy fog settling in the room. When he returned his eyes to you it became hard to breathe. 

 

“You look frustrated.” He began to walk towards you. “What’s wrong?" 

 

Your whole face burned hot. "I…need help with something.” 

Ivar sat down on your couch and rolled his eyes up to you. His lips stretched into a small arrogant smile. “Perhaps I can be of assistance.” 

You wanted to run and hide to the closest room. This was beyond embarrassing. But he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip and gave you a look that sent little pulses of excitement right to your thighs. And now you needed a new pair of panties. There was this feeling tugging in your stomach, causing your legs to walk towards him. 

Warm coils deep in your core tightened. “I don’t know how I ask this…” 

You sat down beside him and opened your mouth to explain things but Ivar tilted his head and you lost all your courage. 

“Y/N, all you have to do is ask.” He placed a hand on your knee. 

Dear God… Someone shoot you now before he gave you a heart attack. 

“I know I can help but I want to hear you say it.” 

A whimper slips from your mouth. “I can’t get… ” your words die in your throat. 

Ivar bites down on his bottom lip. Your heart hammered in your chest as a chill ran down your spine. His eyes trail down your body and your knees become weak. 

“Take off your clothes.” He whispers. 

No need to tell you twice! Your shirt comes first and then your pants and then your bra. Ivar grabbed your ankles and swung your legs on the couch. He kept one leg on his lap and another behind him but that didn’t last. 

He shuffled onto his stomach and used his elbows to prop himself up. You watched as he reached up and pulled the last of your clothing down your thighs. His eyes stay right on yours as he hook your legs over his shoulders. 

The feeling of his hot breath on your moistened folds sent ripples of heat to your lower abdomen. All you can do is watch as he drags a hand up your belly to pinch one of your hardened nipples. He brought his face right between your thighs and latched on to your aching clit. 

He made sure to leave a hand free so he could dip a finger in your soaked entrance. And then he added another and began to pumping them in and out. Your back arched and you bucked your hips up and moved in circular motions. 

“Ivar!” You wail and cry as he goes to town on your swollen bud. 

He curled his fingers and rotated his hand to hit that one extra sensitive spot. You tried to gain control of your thoughts but his tongue was feasting on you, the wet heat was spreading and your thighs tightened around his face. 

Your whole body clenched up and a surge of hot electric nerves scattered in your pelvic area. Your inner walls clenched and your vision flashed white. 

Shit! Fuck! Damn!!!! 

You let out a loud cry and dug your heels in to his back. Ivar pulled his face away and withdrew his fingers. He licked each individual digit. One. By. One. 

A tremor shot through your legs. Your messy hair stuck to the sweat that was gathering at the top of your forehead. You felt like you were stuck in a soma, especially with that ravenous look that was growing in Ivars eyes. 

He reached down and popped the button to his jeans. The sound alone sent your body into overdrive. You couldn’t move. That was okay, you didn’t want to. 

“Quid Pro Quo, Y/N.” He spoke in a dangerously low tone of voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has finally gotten off, thanks to Ivar. Now it’s her turn to help her friend out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: oral, smut, NSFW,

You lick your lips and decide now would be the time to move so Ivar can get good in comfy. So, you sit up help him find a spot that would be most comfortable. To your surprise it’s sitting up casually. 

You place yourself on your knees and grip the waistline of his jeans. He only allows you to pull them to his thighs before he shoots a hand out to grip your wrist. He has a terrified look in his eye. Instead of saying anything to you just nod your head and look to see his erection is creating a tent through his boxer briefs. 

He removes his shirt and you have to swallow the whimper that builds in your throat. Warm moisture builds between your thighs again and your mouth waters The sight before you. He is just… Perfect. In every sense of the way. 

You reach into his boxers and pull his erection out to get a view. You swear your pussy clenches at the sight before you. He is decently big and thick, and you take notice of the little drop of precum that is leaking from his tip. 

Your mouth opens as you gently grasp him at the base and offer him a light lick on the underhead of his cock. Just to test the waters. 

His cock jerks in your hand and his breath hitches in his throat. You flattened your tongue and slid it across the underside of him as you brought your mouth over the crown of his cock. 

Ivar let’s out a sharp exhale and you feel him twitch in your mouth. You keep taking him in your mouth, inch by inch and remind yourself to keep your breathing regulated. He filled your entire mouth with ease and the feeling of it alone creates a throb between your legs. 

You look up at Ivar and see that his head tilted back ad he released a satisfied groan and reached down to weave his fingers through your hair. 

He looks back down at you with a look of dominance and power in his eyes. “Good Girl.” He breathes with a soft voice. 

A hot searing bolt of excitement wracks through you and your heart nearly leaps out of your chest. You bob your head up and down the full length of his shaft and his body locks up from it. Every time you pull back you make sure to trace his slit with the tip of your tongue. 

His precum spreads across your tongue and it leaves you with a sticky salty taste. That’s when you hear a very quiet gasping moan above you. That fact that you know he enjoys it makes your whole body flood with heat. 

Not long afterwards he begins bucking his hips up and down while hissing in pleasure. He’s looking down at your eyes and your watching his perfectly sculpted body as his breathing only becomes heavier. 

“Fuck, Y/N.” He groans and digs his teeth into his plump bottom lip. 

And then you feel his cock twitch once more before the taste of his extra salty semen shoots down your throat. You swallow every drop and pop your mouth open to allow him to slide out from between your lips. 

Ivar looks like he’s about to say something but there’s a loud knock at your door. 

“Ivar, you in there?” Another male’s voice comes from outside your door. 

You scramble to pick up all your clothes and rush towards the door as you’re pulling your jeans up. Before you open the door you turn to Ivar and see he is back to fully clothed and stands up with his crutches tucked under his arm. 

You open your door and nearly pass out when you come face to face with a beautiful man baring the similar blue eyes. His blonde hair is tied back but damn he is gorgeous just like…Ivar. 

“Hello. I’m Ragnar Lothbrok. I believe you are the one holding my son hostage.” 

You raise your eyebrows. “What?” 

Ivar comes up from behind. “Dad. Why are you here?” He asks. 

“Something going on at the house. Important. We gotta go.” Ragnar tilts his head towards the hallway. 

Ivar looks at you with an apologetic smile. “I’ll see you around, Y/N.” He begins to walk down the hallway. 

But Ragnar, the Dad You’d Love To Fuck is still standing there. Searching your body with his bright blue eyes. “So… You and Ivar have fun?” He asks. 

You nervously run a hand through your messy hair. “You have no idea.” 

Ragnar puts on a smile that makes your face turn hot. “My son is more like minor league whereas I’m more like the pros. Maybe I can convince him to let me show him what having fun really is.” 

As he speaks his eyes run down your body and your knees are growing weak all over again. 

“Dad!” Ivar shouts from the other end of the hallway. 

He doesn’t say anything else to you. He just grants you one cute smirk and as soon as starts walking you slam the door shut. Your knees buckle beneath you and your sitting on the floor trying to catch your breath. 

Holy shit!


End file.
